


【ALL逍】【朱逍】【冷逍】罗网（全文一发完）

by SunLijen



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: #朱逍 #all逍 #冷逍, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: 更新太慢的后果之一就是自己都忘了前面写的啥，写着写着就发现哎掉梗了又得回头去补，于是修来修去修成这篇不知道是啥的玩意儿。我笔力不济，写不出八八的深情且渣，也写不出逍的孤高和隐忍，都是我的锅。时间线其实是有bug的，但主要目的是为了搞逍嘛，大致过得去就动手搞了。如果没看明白请看文后解释，是我写的不好，给大家添麻烦了。





	【ALL逍】【朱逍】【冷逍】罗网（全文一发完）

一  
冷谦是被四十斤的重枷枷了拖上大堂的。

这个重量对他这样的高手来说不算什么，但他已经在刑部过了半年的堂，筋骨早就伤了，站不得坐不直，每次都要人抬到堂上。

冷谦是个聪明人，那日在郊外茶棚就知道不妥，理智告诉他应该离开，他却几乎没怎么犹豫就一脚踩了进去。

避无可避之事，或早或晚没有区别。

 

那天他本是去郊外踏青的，喝了两坛好酒，弹了新谱的曲子，回来路上酒渴，摇摇晃晃进了路边一家茶棚。

棚子里已经坐了几个客人，三三两两喝茶闲聊。大明经了这几年的休养生息，渐渐有了几分富庶昌盛的气息，出来踏青的百姓比以往多了许多，连这间路边的简陋茶棚都坐满了大半。冷谦捡了个人少的角落坐了，要了碗雨花茶慢慢啜着，等稍微醒醒酒再走。一行西域客商也在茶棚外停了下来，看了看里面没地方，就把马拴在树上，要了茶站在树荫下喝水歇息。

邻桌两个军官打扮的客人起初还只是低声闲聊，后来不知为何闹了起来，虽然仍压着声音，说出的话却是满桌都能听见。

其中一人压低声音笑得轻薄， “什么国师，不过是陛下的禁脔罢了，那日当值我亲眼见过的。”

“莫瞎说，”另一人拿着腔调推搡了先前这人一下，声音高得不像话，“国师大人年过半百，就是婆娘也勾不得人了，何况男子。”

冷谦起身就往外走， 字字诛心，直觉告诉他这是圈套。之前那队客商此时却不知从哪里抽出兵刃，喊着“雷门弟子在此谁敢辱我左使”冲进来，与说话那两人缠斗到一起。  
走！

他在心里冲自己吼了一声，手却像不受控制，两道银光趁着混乱直直飞向说话的二人。他动作太快，二人虽有心躲闪到底跟他这样的高手差了段位，立时被打穿喉咙倒地抽搐。

“冷先生？”为首的客商扑上来，“刚才远看着像未敢贸然相认，走，我们提这两个狗贼去官府，问问妄议国师该当何罪！”

冷谦摇摇头，，这些人眼生得很。天子近卫高声谈论宫闱秘闻，偏偏有一队教主亲信还有自己这个隐居多年的散人在场，小小一个茶棚，太巧了。

明教教众几年前就已分散编入民户军户，现在为了几句口角就敢在天子脚下聚众行凶，很快皇帝手里就会出现一份明教教主亲信扑杀大明天子近卫的密报，听起来就是一出谋逆犯上的大戏。

“躲起来！分头！”

冷谦拔出尸体上的银笔又乱刀砍烂了伤口以防仵作验尸查到自己身上，他驱赶着众人离开，自己也翻身上马朝郊外奔去。

他本想去报个信提醒那人当心，略一迟疑又拨马转向相反方向。

他现在不能去见杨逍，他得离得远远的躲起来，抓不到凶犯此事就与杨逍无关。

冷谦狠狠往马屁股上抽了两鞭，马儿吃痛，刚要发足狂奔，他自己却先摔了下来。

十香软筋散。

冷谦躺在地上，路上来往的人全都停止赶路，已经走远的人也倒转回身围了过来。

那队号称明教中人的客商不知从哪里推了一辆囚车出来，冷谦被铁链锁了架起来扔进了囚车里，背后的琴囊也被拽了下来，那琴本是唐朝的古物，他摔下来时撞在地上，木块木屑碎了一地。

冷谦冷眼看着这些“路人”，徒劳地挣了挣铁链。

真是天罗地网候他一人。 

 

二  
朱重八耐着性子坐在水榭里等，白天亲军来报，后湖禁岛上那坛酒，昨晚终于空了。

梁洲上植满了桃花，除驻守亲军外任何人不得进入，邻水的回廊里每天晚上都会摆上一坛百年陈酿，摆了三年，终于引来了谪仙。

杨逍从夜色中现出身影，也没跟朱重八打招呼，自己飘到桌前坐了。朱重八拍开酒坛封泥给自己倒了一杯，剩下的连坛子一起递给了杨逍。

杨逍伸手连酒杯一起拿走， “陛下坐拥天下，何必惦记在下这一小盅浊酒。”

他举杯就饮，喝到一半被人虚虚握住了腕子。朱重八探着身子凑过去，另一只手轻轻转着酒杯，就着杯沿上的湿润慢慢喝完了这半盏残酒。

“可朕只钟意这一杯，得不到就辗转反侧，杨左使说如何是好。”

朱重八凑得极近，近到能看清杨逍嘴角的酒渍，他伸出拇指沾了沾，若无其事地吮着手指坐了回去。

“一别三年，不知杨左使此番前来有何赐教。”

 

杨逍把酒杯重重往桌上一顿，斜扯着嘴角看他表演。

三年前他带着明教彻底脱离义军退回光明顶，各地分坛转入地下低调行事，做足了不与朱重八相争的姿态。

朱重八再三挽留不得亲自赶来相送，杨逍看着他身后的送行大军笑着说同教之谊送送也无妨，捏着朱重八的手腕命门与他并辔而行。朱重八强忍了一路，最后实在熬不住，只得松口说自此以后夜夜在梁园备酒恭候左使。

这几年天子的归天子，明尊的归明尊，朝堂和江湖小心翼翼维持着，井水不犯河水，直到一月前山下的镇子里突然进驻了一小队军士，挨家挨户核实土地、民户、人口并登记造册。

 

“小女上个月来信，说陛下遣使拜访武当张真人。”

“可惜朕福薄，张真人云游去了。”朱重八又将杯子满上，“倒是见到了殷六侠和令爱，还有殷家的小公子，实在生得可爱，叫——”

“陛下！”杨逍后槽牙都要咬碎了，“陛下去武当做什么？”

“左使莫要笑朕，朕实在是难啊。世人皆知朕出身明教，民间不知怎么有些议论，说朕逼走了……”朱重八又把酒杯往杨逍手边推了推，“别人不清楚，左使是知道的，教主神功盖世，朕哪有逼迫他。来年造完户籍就要北伐，粮草兵员都要预备着。朕想着张真人既是活神仙，又是教主亲师爷，若是肯屈尊辅佐朕……”

他装模作样地叹着气，捧起酒杯送到杨逍面前，“朕实是羡慕教主万事有左使打理妥帖，朕逼教主做什么，朕巴不得教主在这儿。”

朱重八捧着酒杯又凑近了些，双目直直地望进杨逍眼睛里，他靠得实在太近了，膝盖已经顶上了杨逍的腿，“朕就拿这万里江山换你，请他来做这个皇帝，我与你江湖逍遥去。”

他仗着张无忌远走大漠就肆无忌惮，注定虚妄的事儿偏要说得格外真切。杨逍也倾身靠过去，一手悄悄压住了他的袍子，另一手笑着弹了弹酒杯，酒液四溅，泼了朱重八一脸。

“换，怎么不换。要不说陛下圣明呢，教主今天还真就来了。”

 

三

朱重八霍然起身，被杨逍扯住袍角差点一个趔趄跌倒，杨逍一手执杯一手稳稳扶住狼狈的天子，“后悔了？”

“杨逍！”朱重八劈手夺回袍角，他想喊人救驾，杨逍伸手指着他，朱重八的嗓子就像被一只无形的手扼住了，嗬嗬作响却发不出声音。

“陛下再喊，杨逍可要弑君了。”

朱重八倒在水榭边的美人靠上，他早知杨逍内力深厚，今天试过方知恐怖如斯。以往朱重八以为就算是张无忌这样的顶尖高手想要弑君刺驾也绝非易事，现在看来自己的人头不过是暂寄在自己的项上。

“陛下刚才说要用江山换我，莫非是谎话？”杨逍仍旧稳稳端着那杯酒，指尖戳在朱重八胸口上逼他向后仰去，“大明换得，明教换得么？”

朱重八看着抵在胸前的那只手，略一迟疑摇了摇头。

他方才一时慌乱，稍微一想就冷静了下来，北元未平，他不信杨逍舍得杀他。他被杨逍用一根手指压着动弹不得，半个身子探出水榭外，伸手就是玄武湖的湖水，只要杨逍再加一成内力，大明天子就要无声无息地淹死在水里。但他自信杨逍不肯杀他，反而伸手攥住了杨逍的手，到处张望找寻张无忌的身影，仿佛特意挑衅一般。

“杨逍，”朱重八示意杨逍放松钳制，有些艰难的开口，“朕不受人威胁，你若来做朕的国师，光明顶或是桃花岛，朕都给你修得。”

“其他人呢？”

“那几个怪人？”朱重八嗤笑着，“随他们去，天下既已承平，几个人能成什么气候。”

“教众如何安置？”

“朕不受人威胁。”

胸口的手又在暗暗施力，朱重八松开手放弃挣扎，等着看杨逍到底肯不肯溺死他。

身体失了支撑迅速向后仰去，跌落水面之前被杨逍探身捞了回去，朱重八就势伸手揽住他，两人撞了个满怀。

“想要什么就自己求，你求一求，朕就如你所愿。”

 

朱重八低头看着怀里的美人，以往被他的气势所慑，总以为须得踮脚仰视才能得见，切实抱在怀里才觉出杨逍的身量比起自己可称得上娇小。杨逍个头不高，身形更是纤细，窄腰圈在臂弯里不足一抱。朱重八蹭了蹭他的脖子，杨逍浑身猛然绷紧又慢慢松弛下来，没有反抗他。

“来的是杨教主，不是张教主，且没带屠龙刀，是也不是？”

“陛下圣明。”

“求人还敢这么嚣张，”朱重八拱在杨逍颈间笑了笑，“你挂念的人太多，管得过来吗。”

“不劳费心，陛下只说换不换。”

“换，怎么不换。”朱重八学着杨逍的口气说话，“国师在一日，明教就在一日，但大明子民必入户籍，如何？”

 

四

杨逍瘫在石桌上喘息着，朱重八极有耐心地扯着他的衣带，慢慢剥开了他。

朱重八细细的揉着他，手掌一寸一寸丈量他的皮肤，间或揉弄几下留下一片红痕，唇舌随后附上，轻轻舔弄撕咬。

裤子早就褪了去，鞋也不知踢到了哪里，朱重八掐着他的膝盖把绞在一起的两条长腿扯开，膝窝处的褶皱柔软细嫩，朱重八忍不住多揉了几把，揉得杨逍颤抖着缩成一团。

朱重八重新把他一点点展开，他的国师浑身赤裸摊开在桌上，像河滩上张开壳子晒月光的珠蚌。朱重八掰开那两片紧并在一起的膝盖，轻轻咬着蚌肉般白嫩的腿根，杨逍受不了这样的缓慢折磨，几次撑起身子都被朱重八摁了回去。

朱重八埋头在他腿上舔咬着，天子的善翼冠顶在他的腿间，乌纱的冠面与他腿间的阴影搅在一起，黄金累丝的蟠龙张牙舞爪地钩挠着他的柱身，冰凉圆润的镶嵌宝石抵着他，随着朱重八的动作上下滑动。他被磨得几乎把持不住，那处高高地挺立起来蹭上了朱重八的额角。

杨逍遮着脸羞愤欲死，朱重八拉开他的手，掰正他的脸逼他看着自己，然后低头含住了杨逍挺立的欲望。

杨逍猛地弓起身子向后弯折去，他能轻易夹碎这人的脑袋，也能瞬息绞断这人的脖子，可他不知为何就被眼前这个武夫钳住动弹不得，甚至忍不住挺动腰肢妄图更加深入。

朱重八见他得趣，掐着他大腿根往身前拖了拖，更卖力地伺候起来。杨逍腿抖得不成样子，死死咬着手掌不肯出声，朱重八用力吸了吸他，杨逍的颈子向后弯成一把扯满的弓，连藻井上的壁画都跟着旋转起来。

 

朱重八满不在乎地拉他起来，杨逍蹙着眉坐在一堆衣服中间，脸上还带有几分高潮后的茫然神色，朱重八忍不住就摁着他的脑袋一股脑全度给了他。

杨逍被嘴里的腥膻之气顶了下才回过神来，他抹了一把唇舌推拒间滴落在胸前的白浊，鄙夷的神色浮上了他的脸。

“酒里有药？”

“国师莫要小看人，”朱重八从袖中掏了一个小小的漆盒出来，拉着杨逍的手替他揉着掌心的牙印，“还没用，你并非一定得要张无忌，有什么难为情的。”

“陛下也不是非我不可。”

“那是自然。但我与国师各取所需，倒也能盼个天长地久。”朱重八一根根仔细揉捏着他的手指，无情而坦荡，“说起来，国师方才弑君的时候，用的是哪根手指？”

 

五

杨逍觉得自己一生的羞耻心全在今天晚上耗尽了。

朱重八打开漆盒，细细地在他手指上涂满了润滑的脂膏，拉着他的手抵在身后，桃花岛的指力顶开了桃源的入口，沿着蜿蜒的水道入侵了极乐的秘境。杨逍分开腿跪坐在桌上，塌着腰开拓着自己，朱重八虚虚环抱着他，堵着那两片无情的薄唇把他的喘息呜咽全部吞吃入腹。

戴着戒指的手指追着他自己的挤了进来，戳弄了几下又添了一根，两路追兵胁迫着他向更深处逃去。朱重八的手指夹着他的，抽插转动四处摸索，杨逍抬腰想逃，被朱重八堵着嘴唇压了回去。

“在哪儿，自己找。”朱重八含着他的舌尖蛊惑着他，手指搅动了一池春水，“找到了自己带朕去，你肯张口求的，朕都给你。”

“户籍无妨，户帖按、按明教编制……”

“准了。”

“蝠王和五——”

“准了。”

“不悔……”

“准了。”

杨逍摸索着找到了自己，朱重八随着他旋转抽动，狠狠戳刺着那一处，激得杨逍仰头喘息着，泪水打湿了眼角。

“还有什么，一下子说出来，朕都依你。”

“还有无……唔……没有了……” 

杨逍咬着唇狠狠摇了摇头再不肯出声，朱重八十分清楚他的底线，他也清楚朱重八没有底线，他报复自己似的抬着腰动了起来，一下下往那处撞着。朱重八蹭了蹭杨逍鼻尖，月亮在天上，也坐在自己手心里，姑射仙人从昆仑山上来，为他陷入俗世罗网里，被红尘绊住挣脱不得。

朱重八一边不停歇地刺激着杨逍，一边伸手抚慰着他的玉茎，然后在杨逍陡然拔高的喘息声里抽出手指，狠狠掐住了他。

“国师求的朕都准，国师那本《明教流传中土记》，写完了记得给朕看看。”

杨逍下意识地摇头又眨了眨眼，朱重八捡了他的衣带将他身前缚了，抓着他的脚腕压过头顶。

“春宵一刻值千金，床笫之间且不谈国事。国师，朕要进来了。”

他衣冠楚楚地抵上了那处入口，杨逍狼狈地抬手扣住了石桌边缘。 

 

六

半宿荒唐，杨逍任由内侍来把自己打理干净，拱进被子里沉沉睡去。

朱重八连夜走了，正好赶得上第二日的早朝。

 

七  
朱重八醒来时天光已然大亮，闭眼翻身一摸，怀中不见温香软玉，身旁锦衾也已凉透。他一向勤政，只在休沐时来杨逍处小住一日，也每每天亮即起处理政事，等杨逍睡饱起身再陪他游玩散心。

朱重八本就疑惑自己今日为何晚起，醒时不见杨逍踪影，顿时疑心大作。杨逍下山入朝已近十年，朱重八对他近乎偏执的迷恋，不管面上还是里子俱是圣眷日隆。可唯有一样，朱重八清楚杨逍的本事，也知道自己留人全靠威胁，总疑心他哪天看开了，便会如来时那般飘然而去。因此即便杨逍如今都可代行朱批了，门房仍然被拱卫司把持——什么人来访，所为何事，留了多久，国师面色如何，都要一一记录在册，供皇帝每日翻阅。

杨逍见他如此，干脆半是赌气半是避嫌，除公事外避不见客。他下山前已经妥善安置了明教高层，除了女儿一家外本也没有什么可来往之人，朱重八疑心重，他就安然做个隐士自囚于后湖。

只是杨逍文采风流，朱重八行伍出身，最初几年二人常常无语对坐。朱重八倒是有心与他商讨些政事，杨逍听不了两句便哈欠连连。朱重八知他真心厌恶世事却偏要勉强，杨左使为教主操持教务时事事用心，杨国师就得在他高兴时替天子代行朱批。至于大臣有没有异议，坊间有什么传闻，明教会不会被架在火上烤，朱重八并不在意，杨逍为左使时不曾避嫌，今日便由不得他推辞。

 

八  
朱重八醒来寻不到杨逍，正满心不快欲唤内侍进来服侍起身，门外檐上便翻下一人。朱重八看着那个灰色身影推门进来，满腔的纠结郁闷一扫而空，踢开被子重新躺下。

“醒了？”杨逍拂开床帐，看见朱重八那副浑不似人君的无赖劲，额头上血管突突直跳，“呦，回来的不巧，抓现行了。”

他嘴上说着惶恐却半点惶恐的神色也无，两根手指一弹，床角的薄被就腾起落到朱重八身上，“陛下开恩，我看着眼疼。”

朱重八握着他的腕子扯了扯，杨逍也没反抗，顺着力道摔到他怀里。

杨逍早起并未仔细梳洗，只把额前一绺碍事的长发向后梳到顶上绾起。他既没戴冠也没用簪，只用了一小枝还带着水汽的新鲜桂花固定头发，显是路上顺手折的。约摸是赶路赶得急了，额上覆了一层薄汗，气息也有些不稳，说话间倒像是带了两分轻喘。

朱重八揽着他的腰往怀里拖了拖，腿也老实不客气地压着杨逍的，他衔住杨逍绾发的花枝抽出来递给他，杨逍侧过脸用嘴接了，朱重八便顺着他仰起的脖颈向下啃去，杨逍就轻轻喘息起来，眼角也配合地泛起红来。 

杨逍既已回来，朱重八也就不问他为何私自外出，杨逍一向知道他忌讳什么，他等着杨逍自己先开口。

“朕送的簪子呢，不合国师心意？”

杨逍出门时只穿了中衣和一件外衫，腰间也未系惯用的革带，只用一根丝绦简单束了，轻轻一扯便衣衫大敞。

“放在那儿，陛下没开口，杨逍岂敢擅动。”

他嘴里叼着花枝，说起话来有些含混不清，朱重八就又去他唇边衔了，把那一支水灵灵的桂花在他胸前揉碎了，俯身往他胸膛上新添了些红痕，杨逍就也跟着喘得更急了几分。

昨晚他们赏了花饮了酒作了乐，杨逍一夜未见异样，清早却宁可触他的逆鳞也要急着出去，回来时衣襟上还沾了些火药和血腥味，显是与人交过手，还是配了火铳的精锐亲军。朱重八越想越疑惑，但他铁了心要杨逍先开口，于是舌尖抵住杨逍左胸上的突起，舔舐了几下便卷住穿在上面的小物件，吸入口中狠狠碾磨着。

朱重八的唇舌在他胸前作恶，尝了满嘴的馥郁馨香，杨逍却几乎从床上弹起来。他左乳上戴着的小物件只有指甲大小，外边做成了铁焰令的形状，盘曲的火焰图案扭成一个篆体的朱字，里面的芯子是夷人进献的小玩意儿，受了热便嗡嗡颤个不停。朱重八寻了他身上最敏感处穿了银环又挂上这个，每次都折腾得他几欲晕厥。

“累了吧，陪朕再睡会儿，下次不必这么赶，只要国师还知道回来，朕多等一会儿也无妨。”

朱重八掌心附上被自己咬得红肿的那处揉了揉，精巧的挂坠被他掌心焐热，重又开始颤动。杨逍咬着指尖喘得一声急过一声，胸膛挺动着倒像是自己送给他蹂躏似的，朱重八扯开他的手咬住那两片薄唇，顺便探手下去扒了他的裤子。

杨逍外衣穿的随意，裤子也系的松垮，杨逍抬腰配合着他，朱重八手指勾住腰带边缘一扯便扯落到底。朱重八想到他穿成这样与人过招就醋海翻波气不打一处来，掐着他的细腰拖到自己身下就要硬来。

杨逍屈起一条腿挡住了他，“陛下既然醒了就请起身更衣吧，算时间告御状的也该来了。”

果然话音未落外边就传来一阵杂沓的脚步声，像是要佐证杨逍的话似的，领头的将领声嘶力竭喊着“急报”，一路带着哭腔扑倒在门外。

朱重八身在微末时也做过这种事，现在看人演来只觉厌恶，想必杨逍以往看他做戏也是这般感受。以前杨逍总是翘着腿斜斜地歪在椅子里，眼波流转间就叫朱重八觉得自己被当众扒了个精光。那时朱重八就发誓总有一日也要把他剥干净，要他以后只能坐在自己怀里，斜着眼角睥睨别人。

此时杨逍倒是如了他的意，未着寸缕躺在他身下，身段柔软神色恭顺，正是一副春色无边的美景该有的样子。但被门外这不开眼的杀才一搅和，以往那种熟悉的窘迫感又浮上了朱重八的心头，片刻就烧得他面皮滚烫。

朱重八正要发作，胸腹间却突然一松，杨逍不再用膝盖顶着他，朱重八待要沉腰挺入，一只白皙的脚掌抵着他的肩膀将他推远。

杨逍慢慢踩着他的胸口，白蒜一般圆润秀美的脚趾蜷起又松开，摩挲着朱重八的喉结，也抓挠着他的心尖。杨逍笑了笑，朗声对着门外喊，“进来回话。”

门外的人三步并作两步扑进来，看打扮像个千户。床帐薄透挡不住什么，可怜的小千户一抬头就看见自己将要缉捕之人懒懒地躺在龙床上，吓得噗通一声又一次跪倒在地，哪里还敢抬头说话。

杨逍的腿扛在朱重八肩上，股间的风景自然也就一览无余。他慢慢抽动插在后穴里的桂花玉簪，待朱重八看清正是他昨晚亲手放进去的那一支便停了手。

“陛下是要先赏花，还是先理政？”

朱重八看着伏在地上抖如筛糠的亲军千户，心里清楚定是杨逍又干了什么大逆不道的事，然而脑子里却满是别人跟杨逍动过手的画面。杨逍早上穿的轻薄，行动自然也不如平时方便，若是不经意间被簪子戳到哪里，于千万人面前绯红了眼角……

他越看地上的侍卫越觉得不顺眼，不耐烦地喝令他滚出去候着。他又转头看着不知惹了什么泼天大祸出来却坦然躺在自己身下的人，心知今天这场主动的引诱又是他的算计，于是毫不客气地拉开床头暗格取了红烛和火折子出来。

“国师既然不肯说，那朕就问了。”

朱重八瞥了眼杨逍股间，杨逍会意，自己勾着玉簪抽动起来。

“国师早上究竟做什么去了？”

滚烫的烛油唤动了杨逍乳尖上的铁焰令，又一路向下滴上了他已然挺立的玉茎。朱重八一手温柔地撸动着他，另一手红烛高倾，寻着些敏感的褶皱处便滴落下去。

“没做什么，只是砸了刑部几间房子，废了几个庸才狗官。”

他的嗓子昨晚就哑了，此时眼角眉梢春水荡漾，叫得低沉喑哑，竟生出了几分可怜的味道。

“还……还抢了一个重犯放在客房，特来向陛下请罪。”

然而他毫无求饶的意思，腿甚至张得更开一些，于是脆弱的头部便被捏着流满了烛泪，喷涌而出的爱液与喉间的呻吟一道被堵了回去。

 

九

“张无忌？”朱重八一怔，胡乱挥舞的蜡烛险些点燃了床帐，被杨逍两指一捻熄灭了。他恶狠狠地摁着杨逍撕咬着他的唇，“好，好极了，你让他来 ，我让他就这么看着。”

他嘴上逞能，心里开始盘算岛上这些侍卫能顶几时，调何处兵来救驾，如何传信，如何布阵，要生擒还是格杀 。小教主有九阳神功护体，普通兵刃是难近身，但不知对上火铳轮射有几分胜算。又想着若是张无忌要杀他，杨逍会不会像从前他被围攻时那般护着他。

他的恨意几乎要冲破天灵盖，连尊称都不肯再用，张无忌自己砍了龙椅，他朱重八顺应天命罢了，皇位坐得并不亏心。张无忌要走便走，既然走了就不该再回来，这大明江山和怀中谪仙已经是他的了，即便是明尊现世来问他讨，也须得凭自己的本事，一刀一枪来抢。

“无忌？”

杨逍本以为自己早把红尘往事抛下了，打算就这样舍了己身饲喂眼前的猛虎，余生做个殉教的祭品，古井无波了此残生。谁知猛然间听他提起张无忌，一时仍感五内俱焚，浑身如遭雷劈一般动弹不得，面上已是全无血色。

“你把他怎么了！”

 

“什么怎么了，不是你说——” 

“不是你下的令？”

两人同时怔愣了片刻，随即同时反应过来方才全然会错了对方的意。

朱重八讪讪笑着，脸上有些不自在， “这世上除了教主还有别人能让国师如此冒险，让朕想想，莫非是右使？”

“我那遥弟早就率教中精锐远赴帕莎辅佐韩昭教主，陛下别问，问了心惊。”

杨逍动了动因为血液回流才有了些许知觉的四肢，方才朱重八情急之下脱口而出张无忌的名讳，虽然对杨逍来说不啻于诛心，倒是洗清了他自己残杀同教的嫌疑。

朱重八既然无意毁约，杨逍就不吝于奉上好颜色，他脸上又转回之前的调笑神态，“陛下再猜？”

“朕去猜国师的风流债做什么，”朱重八听到“教主”两个字就浑身不自在，重又俯下身去堵他的嘴，“你已是大明的国师，以后休提教主二字。”

“哦？”杨逍懒懒推开他，笑得恣肆嚣张，“提了又怎样，我不光要提，还要问你。”

杨逍抱着朱重八翻了个身又起身跨坐到他身上，一手抓着朱重八的腕子压在枕上，一手从一堆衣服里扯了束腰的丝绦出来在朱重八的腕子上绕了几圈，将天子的双手捆了起来。

“朱香主，”杨逍赤裸着身体居高临下看着他，如同光明使者向着漫天魔物显出少男少女的色相，“本座依教规向你问询，不可搪塞，不可隐瞒，如实回答。”

“冷谦下狱之事，你知情与否。”

 

十

冷谦脚下垫着两块砖，眼睁睁看着自己的十个指甲逐一脱落，饶是他平素再怎么懒开金口，止不住的凄惨呻吟还是破门而出，迎面撞上刚走进内院的杨逍。

杨逍脚下一顿，地上青砖碎裂腾空落入掌中，紧跟着又翻手屈指一弹，砖块破窗而入，房中诸人除冷谦外都立时被定住。

杨逍足尖一点掠进大堂又循声转入耳房，就看见冷谦血淋淋地绑在老虎凳上，旁边的狱卒手里还拿着钳子就被杨逍弹出的碎石击中，保持着来不及放下的可笑模样。

“冷谦！”

杨逍几下扯断冷谦身上的桎梏，冷谦的身子失去支撑，晃了两下向一边歪去，杨逍慌忙伸手揽住他，内力平缓地从后心输送过去。

冷谦的眼睛被血糊住，难受地眨了眨，他眼前一片血色看人并不真切，但从杨逍使出弹指神通时他就知道是谁来了。

冷谦熬了半年，一个字的口供没让朝廷拿到。他知道那个躲在幕后的人有一万种方法引杨逍来，自己熬刑也不过是徒劳，只想着拖得一时是一时，到今日他终究是来了。

冷谦摸索着搭住杨逍的手，有些艰难地张口，“陷阱。”

他的喉管里噎着一口血沫，说话呜噜呜噜的有些不清楚。

“陷阱”，他费力地推拒着杨逍又重复了一遍，手臂因为失血过多，无力地抬起又滑落下去，“走。”

杨逍轻轻捧着他的手，冷谦十根颀长的手指俱已失了指甲，不知被人钉了什么进去，僵直肿胀不能弯曲。

杨逍的内力沿着冷谦周身经脉运转，探知冷谦只是中毒，并未受太重内伤，心下稍稍放宽了一些。杨逍点了他四肢的大穴，运起内力从他手指的指尖处慢慢抽了十根竹签出来。那竹签的边缘已经有些腐烂，拔出时甚至带出一些长在一起的碎肉和骨屑，显然在冷谦手里钉了不止一日。

杨逍一口糯米白牙几乎咬碎，冷谦身上鞭痕笞伤不计其数，但都是些皮外伤，休养旬月就好。可指骨寸寸碎裂，双膝也几乎折断，侠客要行路，琴师要抚琴，非得有接骨圣手用黑玉断续膏细细黏合不可了。

弓弩手和火铳队在内院列队集结，杨逍充耳不闻，继续为冷谦输送真气护住他周身要穴。他早晨十分张扬地乘御辇而来，又从进门开始挨间搜检了一遍，此时若是没人来拿他反倒是怪事。

自他入朝起朱重八就下令凡涉及明教的案子必须转呈国师裁决，冷谦稀里糊涂被抓，案子压了半年没上报连过堂都偷摸躲在后耳房，此时院中又出现早有准备的弓弩手和火铳队，脚趾头想想都知道事有蹊跷。

真气运转一周天完毕，杨逍寻了两条木板将冷谦的腿固定好，又拿出件外袍将人裹了个严实安置在案上。房中刑讯冷谦的几个人看打扮都不似刑部堂官，倒是与院外张弓待命的拱卫司亲军如出一辙。杨逍平素就厌恶这些探子细作，此时更是深恨他们算计了冷谦，于是先挑了屋内诸人的手脚，然后抓小鸡仔似的一手一个拎着扔了出去。

院外亲军喊了半天不见屋内有动静，冷不丁飞出几个人来，还没等带队的千户下令弓弩手抬手就是一轮齐射，待看清服色，来人已是气绝。

院中的亲军皆是身经百战的精锐，虽然无心残杀了同僚却丝毫不慌张，弓弩手迅速重新挂箭，和火铳队一起齐齐转向瞄准耳房窗户，等着正主一出来就开火。

谁知这次的动静却是从正房传来的，大堂内噼里啪啦一阵巨响，连屋顶似乎都晃了晃，接着又是哗哗一阵瓦片响动，一个人影直接飞出，冲破了大堂房顶稳稳站在屋脊上。

“来者何人！偷袭亲军搅闹刑部哪一样都是死罪，还不快快束手就擒！”

屋顶上的凶徒全然不在意院中的威胁，他仔细抱着怀里的人，行走屋顶如履平地。他仅着中衣和一件外衫，薄薄的衣袖翻转滑到肘间，露出两条白玉雕琢似的修长小臂。来人长身玉立，秋风吹起他披散的发丝，清冷出尘如同谪仙降世。他以内力传声，一开口就压得院内亲军齐齐打了个寒颤。

“明教教主杨逍在此，尔等天门弟子是要造反哪！”

 

十一

洪武三年，户部清查天下人口，皇帝下令脱籍者限期自首，过期不至者以谋逆论。

光明顶下的小镇自然也进驻了一小队军士，领队的是户部外派的小吏，文文气气的书生模样，在山下升堂理事招揽流民不过月余，就将附近村镇的户籍清查造册完毕。

距皇帝的期限还有不足一月，明教上下都在等着总坛的指令。中土明教自立教起就以造反为业，并不畏惧与朝廷作对。只是历代教主起事皆不成，明教退居江湖继续做反贼倒也便宜，如今开天辟地第一回，新朝以明为国号，明教何去何从，并无前例可循。

那山下的书生爬了三天才爬上总坛，在门外掸净了衣袍理正了衣冠，全然不惧满屋形状怪异之人，抱着户籍户帖质问殿上的杨逍昆仑山可在大明境内，江湖人可算大明子民。

蝠王脚程快，在山上闲着也无事，自这倔强书生上山起就跑下去探了不知多少回。众人听他描述那人如何凄惨笨拙，都伸长脖子等人上来好戏弄一番。

杨逍也趁夜间去看了一回，年轻人眉目舒朗，卷着薄毡靠着篝火，也不管身在野外有多少危险，蜷成一团睡得香甜。杨逍出身富贵，若不是生逢乱世必定也是个读圣贤书庇佑一方百姓的。他们这帮江湖人士在这后生眼里真真是匪徒无疑，如今这年轻人为了王业一统来闯他们的龙潭虎穴，自己当真要与那暴元一般，亲手制造离乱不成。

朱重八拿捏杨逍的心思既准又毒，他千挑万选了一个又臭又硬的耿介书生来，赌的就是杨逍投鼠忌器，舍不得击碎这片他亲手缔造的太平世。

他果然赌赢了，三年前挟持着他为明教断后的人，三年后自愿回到了他的手心里。

 

杨逍肯来，朱重八自然也做足了姿态，立时就尊杨逍为国师，立明教为国教，以示不忘出身。

五行旗抗元有功，分散编入各卫所军队，将国师演练的明教战法广播于天下。

各地分坛就近迁入州府县官衙内，教众在当地官府皆有备案。朱重八亲自勘定了明教教义经典，与修订后的《明教流传中土记》一同印发，由郡守长官亲自宣讲布道，盛赞明尊圣火普惠世人。

至于杨逍直属的天地风雷四门自然是与普通军民无缘，皇帝调了自己的亲军编入天门，天子近卫，国师门生，拱卫司一时风头无两。

朱重八其心可诛，面上却都是为了光大明教，杨逍恨得牙痒偏又挑不出毛病。蒙元未覆灭时，他建议张无忌不掣肘义军也不许朱重八来争教主之位，今天朱重八反而借他的手指挥明教。他要明教光明干净，朱重八就要裹挟明教卷入世间一切。他要政教分离，朱重八偏偏搞起了我中有你的把戏。

人人都是明教教众，人人便也都不是明教教众，朱重八铁了心要瓦解明教，杨逍拧不过他，慢慢也就顺着他去。藏木于林，混珠鱼目，对于明教也不失为一个自保的法子。二人离心离德，较着劲给对方掺沙子，却也过了十年相敬如宾的日子。

 

十二

杨逍一声断喝，震得院中人一片哗然。杨逍虽然早被架空，明教也名存实亡，但拱卫司确实顶着天门弟子的虚名，公然与教主动手实在说不过去。

杨逍一向深居简出，拱卫司虽拨在他名下，院中这些人却从没见过他。那千户犹豫了片刻，突然察觉不对，上峰命他近几日在刑部设伏，一旦有人劫狱格杀勿论，却没说来者是何人。此人自称国师杨逍，但国师入朝时都是做外公的人了，无论如何不该是现在这幅正当盛年的模样，必是有人冒充无疑。

他既已察觉破绽，立时就下令放箭，连弩近射威力巨大，屋顶上的人断没有幸免的道理。谁知箭雨一到那人近前就像被一只无形的手牵引着偏离了方向，一轮齐射竟然连一片衣角都没擦到。

 

“火铳。”

冷谦眼见院中人气急跳脚队形变换，忍不住出言提醒杨逍。杨逍会意，脚下使了个千斤坠的功夫不退反进，从屋顶上高高跃起落入院中。这大堂的房梁已经被他拆了个七七八八，全靠立足处的一根大梁顶着，被他这一脚下去立刻支撑不住，整个正堂轰隆隆塌了个干净。

杨逍抱着冷谦落入人群中，立刻就有数十杆火铳抵住了他的胸膛。杨逍全然不在意大步往外走，众人哆哆嗦嗦并不敢真拦他。冷谦裹着一领明黄色的织金团龙圆领袍靠在他怀里，除了惯有的团龙纹样外，双肩和前胸处还加绣了日月圣火纹章。杨逍入朝时朱重八当众脱了身上的常服给他，此事天下皆知，正是裹在冷谦身上的这一件，拱卫司断然没有向龙袍开枪的胆量。

指挥的千户虽然还是想不明白，但也知道眼前这个清俊书生模样的人确是当朝国师无疑了，只得眼睁睁看他抱着冷谦上了门口的御辇扬长而去，走前还掏出一块红黑相间的令牌挂在车檐下。

铁焰令，教主杨逍的标志，大明境内见之如同天子亲临。

众人不敢追赶，只得远远跟着他，看他一路上了后湖禁岛，汗如浆出。

 

十三 

“明尊在上，弟子实不知情。”

朱重八下身硬得发疼，杨逍白皙的胸膛上滴满了烛泪，断断续续经由紧实的小腹延续到股间，光是这幅香艳放荡的模样就足以引得人发狂。更何况身上之人常年习武，挺翘的双丘自然是圆润饱满，当中一条浅浅的沟壑将朱重八卡住，不紧不慢轻轻蹭着他。

朱重八知道极乐的滋味，可他的明尊现下正恼着，他一向乐于宠着他，自然也乐于配合忍耐着。

杨逍眼神清明，捏着朱重八的下巴望进他的眼睛里，似在考量他的话有几分可信。朱重八并不躲闪，直直与他对视，此事他确实不知情。

 

“冷谦花朝节外出踏青，回来路上中了十香软筋散， 遭拱卫司秘囚于刑部。”

“所以你就去砸了刑部大堂？”朱重八善于自我安慰，他向来把杨逍的肆无忌惮当做自己情根深种的证据，杨逍捅破了天，他也不由跟着兴奋起来，深觉与有荣焉，好像如此就能证明他是个如自己所想象的情种。

“此事冲你来的，砸了也是应当。”

“涉案人等如何处置？”

“首恶腰斩，余者弃市，你——”

杨逍突然把他和自己握在了一起，两条阳锋相撞，血脉贴在一起突突跳动着。杨逍顺着他突起的青筋描摹勾画，朱重八一时说不出话来，只剩粗重喘息。

“休想用个小小的千户来搪塞我，说清楚了，谁是首恶？十香软筋散流入宵小之手，你自己说该怎么罚，嗯？”

“是朕管教不严，任凭国师处置，”朱重八难耐地抬腰顶他，“但拱卫司裁撤不得，朕实是离不了他们。”

“凡我肯求的你都准，是也不是？”

杨逍松开手，朱重八配合地曲起腿让他靠着。杨逍向后靠在他身上，一手撑起身子一手向下探去，他两根手指撑开后穴，玉簪自湿滑的甬道中滑出，砸得朱重八闷哼一声双眼血红。

“杨逍！”朱重八恨不得立时将他摁倒法办了，奈何被人捆了双手骑于身下，只得胡乱挺腰蹭着他，“只此一件不行，其余的都依你，你莫逼朕。”

“那你就离得了我么？”

“你敢！”

朱重八情急之下猛然坐起来，双手也几乎挣开了绳子。他这些年跟着杨逍修习内功，现在也是一人能打杨逍三五个书童的高手了，区区一根丝绦自然是捆不住他。

杨逍挑了挑眉，朱重八认命地倒回榻上，双手高举过头算是认输。

“都是朕的错，国师怎么罚都认。”

 

十四

似是十分满意他的态度， 杨逍下巴微抬，眼神紧咬着朱重八，扶着他慢慢坐了下去。杨逍因为疼痛而微微蹙起眉头，他只做了少许准备，比起平日自然是紧得多，湿热的穴口紧紧裹着朱重八，一寸一寸将他含进身体里。

朱重八几次伸手想要托住杨逍皆被他毫不留情地打开，朱重八知道他心里有气，也就由着他折腾。

杨逍自下山起几乎算得上逆来顺受，极少忤逆他，然而杨逍半世混迹江湖惯了，看不得告密构陷监视百官的行径，几次当着他的面与拱卫司动手，梁子是早就结下了。

这次的案子明面上是动了冷谦，实则冲着杨逍而来，然而要说拱卫司自己就有这个胆量，他也是不信的，必是有人背后撺掇。首恶是谁，他现在不知道，日后倒是可以找机会深究一番。

说起来杨逍到了今日的境地也确实都是他的错，每每他有难决之事便推说是国师的旨意。百官皆知他宠信杨逍，又怕那惯会罗织的天门弟子手里不知攥着自己什么把柄，只要他抬出杨逍便不敢再反对。那一本本承载着皇帝旨意的朱批奏折经由杨逍的手散出去，早早晚晚都会变成杀人的刀捅回到杨逍身上，杨逍在他的操纵下早就得罪了大半个朝廷，今日之祸他毫不意外。

身体、名声、子嗣、教众，凡杨逍有的，几乎都被他拿了去。他不许杨逍交游百官，也不许他联络故旧，他要给杨逍无上的尊荣，握有一人之下的权柄却只能依靠他的宠爱度日，如此杨逍便离不开他，不会随意舍他而去。

 

杨逍待到疼痛稍稍消散了些便撑着朱重八的胸口自己动了起来，他胸中憋着一腔怨气，姿态便越加放浪，专挑那最难受用处折磨自己。朱重八见他如此自苦，心下也免不了随之黯然，然而杨逍过于了解他，起伏几十次就撩拨得他几乎失守，便是有那么几分凄怆也都抛到了天外去。

“陛下自诩腰力过人，杨某顾着天子颜面，不曾说过什么。”

快感潮水般涌来，及到出口时又被凝固的红蜡堵塞回来。杨逍屡屡不得释放，急急喘着气俯下身，抓着朱重八的手腕牢牢按在枕头上，“陛下可知从前在江湖上，名门正派如何骂我？”

温热的舌尖舔弄着他的耳窝，杨逍的喘息声在耳边炸开，朱重八转头看着枕边人，那人咬着他的耳垂，鼻尖堪堪蹭着他的脸。

“是淫贼。”

杨逍忍得艰难又不肯自己动手纾解，只是扭动着身体贴着他磨蹭，看起来倒真像个求欢未遂的淫贼。

颈间一片冰凉的水渍，朱重八又要转头去看，被杨逍捂着眼推了回去。

杨逍埋在他颈间呵呵地笑着，鼻音浓重，语调凉薄，轻佻得像是在说别人。

“六旬老翁以色侍君，不是淫贼是什么，半分都没骂错。”

 

十五

阳顶天是个武痴，各种失传的绝学光明顶上收了一堆。早些年得了一本不老长春功残卷，这功法过于邪性，与阳大教主刚猛精纯的内力及为人不符，自然不受待见。

阳顶天自己不练，也不许别人练这害人的东西，然而返老还童乃至长生不老的诱惑太大，随意弃置显然不是妥善安置之道，这本残卷便到了杨逍的手上。

风流傲倨的美少年不知老为何物，也一向不以天生的好颜色为意，是这世上最不需要以功法修饰皮囊的人。

杨逍离开光明顶时将这本残卷翻了出来，残卷心法不全，所幸杨逍所求也并非返老还童。他天生聪慧，以乾坤大挪移为引，稍稍将容貌推回到朱重八初见他之时便定住功法不动。

不老长春功本身反噬巨大，残卷对身体的损伤尤甚，即便是内力深厚如杨逍，也不敢妄言数年后之事。

一旦定不住开始散功，便是身死道消之时。

 

十六  
朱重八挣脱桎梏抱住了他，什么淫贼，不过是他逼良为娼罢了。朱重八心知肚明，即便是用为了江山安稳做幌子，他这强取豪夺的行径也几乎是狗彘不如。但他执念太深，如今又贵为天子，他想要的便合该是他的，即使天下人皆来唾骂，他也绝不会放手。

何况两人下身还连在一起，此时实在不适宜说什么安慰的话，朱重八只能将人圈在怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背。

杨逍缓了缓，胡乱往他身上蹭干了眼泪就又重新坐起来，朱重八不欲他再自我作践，揽着他的腰将人掀下去随即欺身压上。

 

或许是错觉，朱重八想，他的国师近来似乎越来越年轻了，连脾性都张扬跳脱了许多。他仔细亲吻打量着身下的人，杨逍眼角绯红泪痕未干，毫不示弱地瞪着他，然后伸出那双白玉般的双臂环住了他的脖子。

“什么名门正派，净放狗屁！”朱重八故作粗鲁之言逗他，“他们要是见过朕，才知道什么叫淫贼。”

“一群少见多怪的鼠辈，朕不与他们一般见识。”

“朕也不问国师如何知道冷谦出事，总归国师是有什么私相授受的法子瞒着朕，朕都假装不知道，不追究便罢了。”

“朕今天就要为你这小淫贼当一回昏君。”

“杨逍，你要什么都行，只要你肯求我。”

朱重八把他拢在手里，指甲一点点刮掉柱身上凝结的烛泪，指腹抵住马眼轻轻画着圈。杨逍笑了一下，眼角的湿意又深了几分，修长的双腿盘着朱重八的腰。

“那就求陛下把会的都使出来吧。”

 

十七

枕边的风尽可以随意吹，床上的话却不可尽信。

朱重八最终还是没有裁撤拱卫司，不仅没撤，还转眼就大兴诏狱。 

等冷谦养好了伤已是来年正月，涂节告发左相谋反，拱卫司顺手跟着参了一本左相指使司下一千户谋害冷谦构陷国师的事。皇帝龙颜大怒下令彻查，百官皆知国师是皇帝逆鳞，两股战战看着雪球越滚越大。

朱重八忙着杀人已有一月多没来骚扰，杨逍难得清静，从库里新翻了一张雷威亲斫的唐琴出来，每日拉着冷谦抚琴饮酒。

“琴碎了。”  
“我知道。”  
“走吗。”  
“不走。”

聊不下去就只能喝酒，冷谦腿骨在狱中断过三次，手指骨头都碎成黄豆大小，四个御医忙活了三天，用光了杨逍最后两盒黑玉断续膏才一片片给他都接好。

朱重八陪着杨逍探视过冷谦几回，忍不住感慨国师真仙人也，他与冷谦皆已须发斑白，杨逍仍然是而立之年的模样。

冷谦疼得脸色发白，从牙缝里挤出一句逆天折寿。朱重八追问什么意思，杨逍顾左右而言他。

冷谦痊愈后手指自然不如以前灵活，杨逍也不在意，每日与他醉复醒醒复醉，冷谦也不劝，什么都由着他。

冷谦看着眼前醉醺醺让他走的人，想起杨逍下山前与明教众人喝的那顿散伙酒。

彼时杨逍先是敬蝠王，蝠王轻功举世无双，朝廷没那个本事擒他，杨逍并不担心。

说不得与彭和尚像排练好了似的，等杨逍伸手一弹点了周颠的穴，就用乾坤一气袋将他装了，随着张中去帕莎总教寻范遥落脚。

杨逍举杯，劝君更尽一杯酒，西出函谷无故人。

冷谦不说话也不肯走，杨逍递了一张琴给他，说冷先生大才，实在不愿意走不如大隐于市，就当与我做个伴。 

冷谦十年间一直拿着假户帖隐居在金陵城内，每年中秋前十天潜入梁洲给杨逍送一份当年新谱的曲子。放下就走，不见面，不交谈，杨逍见到谱子便知他平安无事。

许是百密终有一疏，冷谦最终还是被拱卫司发现了行踪。也算是因祸得福，不是入狱受伤，哪有后来与杨逍同住数月的机会。

朱重八学了些内功也不是真正的武林人士，他看不出来的冷谦却看得明白。

杨逍容貌眼见着一日小过一日，现在已是弱冠少年的模样，显然是乾坤大挪移顶不住不老长春功的威力，开始散功了。

心法残缺不全，散了就是散了，没有轮回，没有返老还童，散了就是经脉尽断，身死道消。

杨逍不愿到时有故人在场，冷谦悄悄走了，没带他新赠的琴。

以后这世上并没有值得他为之抚琴的人了。

 

十八

朱重八来的时候冷谦已离去多时，杨逍没说，他也没问。 

他带了廷议的结果来，按惯例杀人的事都是杨逍裁决。杨逍接过那道草拟的诏书粗略看了看， 里面细数了胡惟庸的许多罪状，自然也包括构陷冷谦的事。

他近来身体乏得很，没有太多精力应付这些事，索性趁这几天精神好，去书架上取了一只檀木盒，连那封草诏一起递还给朱重八。

“朱重八听令，”杨逍穿着他钟爱的灰白色衣衫，头发高高扎起束于头顶，也没蓄须，看起来特别精神。

“本座今日传位与你，从即日起你便是中土明教第三十五任教主，望你日后恪尽教主之责，护我明教，庇佑百姓。”

朱重八打开檀木盒，两枚圣火令安安静静地躺在盒底。他合上盖子把圣火令推了回去，“国师在一日，明教便在一日，不需要下一任教主了。”

“明教在一日，大明便在一日，请陛下珍重。”

朱重八待要发作，杨逍又打起了哈欠，显是不想与他过多纠缠。不知为何，朱重八突然想起冷谦说过的那句逆天折寿，心里猛然揪了一下。

杨逍拍了拍身边的空地，朱重八会意，坐过去把他抱在怀里。

“我不说你怕是也猜到了，我走以后——”  
“别怕，别怕，不至于就这几天，我还能撑些时日。”  
“上有尧舜之君，下有尧舜之民，你别怕。”

 

杨逍睡着了，朱重八抱着他，有些凄然，也有些高兴。

他以明教为牢，把杨逍拘在身边十年，杨逍又以自己为牢，将他的余生囚了起来。

以后他又是孤家寡人一个了，但现在还不是，他与杨逍相互住在对方的罗网里，看上去像是天造地设的良配。

他是真的高兴，高兴到忍不住痛哭起来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线梳理：  
> 建国前五十岁的逍（实在不能再少了）带领明教脱离明军，并且让遥遥带了真.四门精锐转移到小昭那边，干起了跟八八一样的“缺德”事儿——渗透反噬总教。  
> 一来总教曾经为难过阳顶天，逍要报仇。二来也算保存实力开辟新根据地（不是），为中土明教留了最后一条退路（用不用得上另说）。  
> 洪武三年人口普查（不是），八八把难题推到逍面前，维持目前的不独不统是不可能的，太平还是战乱，你自己选。  
> 逍解散了蝠王他们，自己下山给八八做白手套，得罪人的活儿干了一箩筐。期间明教融合进明军，大家你中有我我中有你，也算是安全。  
> 冷谦选择隐居在金陵当黑户默默守望着逍，每年中秋前十天潜入梁洲给逍送一份新谱的曲子报平安，放下就走，不见面。  
> 但是常在河边走不小心就湿了鞋，冷谦无意间暴露了行踪被盯上。  
> 洪武十二年春天冷谦入狱，半年后逍没有如约收到谱子知道冷谦出事了，一开始以为是八八干的，后来发现不是。  
> 幕后boss无所谓是谁，八八明面上对逍宠信太过肯定有人想搞逍的。私心设定为李善长但是没明写，李善长曾经建议取缔民间宗教，因为是不稳定因素。私设的逍又“干政祸国”嘛，宰相肯定忍不了。  
> 这次跳出来当刀然后被八八拾掇了的是死特务们，逍的性格与他们肯定是相看两生厌，积怨已久，胡惟庸一撺掇就上了。  
> 逍练了不老长春功的残卷保持容貌，但是心法不全，私设六十多岁一散功人就没了，比起鹰王三渡太师父他们来说，算是“折寿”。  
> 洪武十三年胡惟庸案，私设八八拿逍当幌子屠杀大臣，屠戮普通军民的时候有没有牵连无辜大家就可以自由地去脑了。  
> 洪武十五年设了锦衣卫，逍不喜欢死特务但是我们知道八八最爱的是自己嘛，所以逍与死特务之间的博弈其实是输了。  
> 逍预感自己时日无多，传位给八八让他别成天装逼拿明教说事儿了，明教就是大明，自毁根基要被雷劈的。  
> 上有下有那句是朱标小朋友劝八八的，按好基友粥粥的建议拿来让逍也说一遍，八八虽然是个挂逼，但也天道好轮回。  
> 逍的明教等于是没有了，朱棣的大明也不是八八安排好的那个大明，两个人算是都应了誓。  
> 全员皆BE，可喜可贺。


End file.
